schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Poppy Adams
Poppy Adams ist die Hauptschurkin aus dem 2017 erschienenen Film Kingsman: The Golden Circle. Poppy ist eine Drogenbaronin und die Anführerin des Kartells Golden Circle. Um zu erzwingen, dass Drogen weltweit legalisiert werden, mischt sie ihren Produkten über Wochen ein Gift bei und kann ihre Kunden somit schlussendlich als Geiseln nehmen. Sie warnt in einer öffentlichen Botschaft, dass sämtliche Menschen, die ihre Drogen zu sich genommen haben, sterben werden wenn sie das Gegenmittel, dass alleine Poppy besitzt, nicht bekommen. Poppy ist zudem verantwortlich für die Auslöschung der Kingsman-Organisation, wird aber schließlich von den letzten verbliebenden Mitgliedern der Organisation konfrontiert und getötet, woraufhin sie das Gegenmittel nutzen um Poppys Plan zu verhindern. Sie wurde von Julianne Moore dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Poppy studierte in Harvard und machte dort ihren Abschluss. Kurz darauf verbrachte wegen psychischer Probleme einige Zeit in einer Nervenheilanstalt. Im Laufe der folgenden Jahre konnte Poppy ein umfangreiches Drogenimperium errichten, welches weltweit agierte und ihr massive Profite erbrachte. Tatsächlich wurde Poppy sogar zu der mächtigsten Geschäftsfrau der Welt - nur dass ihr Geschäft illegal war - und führte das größte Drogenkartell - Golden Circle genannt - der Welt. Sie vertreibt Cannabis, Kokain, Heroin, Opium, Extasy und Crystal Meth. Um von den Behörden nicht entdeckt zu werden, war Poppy jedoch gezwungen Amerika zu verlassen und suchte Zuflucht in unentdeckten Ruinen im Dschungel Kambodschas. Dort errichtete sie eine Mini-Stadt im Stil der 50er-Jahre Amerikas, welches sie Poppy Land nannte, um ihr Heimweh zu lindern. Getrieben von ihrem Zorn, dass Drogen weltweit geächtet und größtenteils verboten waren, während andere süchtigmachende Stoffe wie Tabak, Zucker oder Kaffee problemlos legal zu erwerben war, beschloss Poppy, dies zu ändern. Sie ließ einen tödlichen Virus entwickeln, den sie fortan ihren Drogen beimischte und somit ihre Kunden weltweit vergiftete. Monatelang verbreitet Poppy ihre vergifteten Drogen um die tödlich kranken Drogennutzer als Geiseln zu nehmen. Mit dem Angebot, ein Gegenmittel bereitzustellen, will Poppy erzwingen dass Drogen weltweit legalisiert werden. Als Poppy von dem Ex-Kingsman-Rekruten Charlie Hesketh erfährt, nimmt sie ihn in ihre Organisation auf und erfährt dadurch wichtige Informationen über die Kingsman-Organisation. Vorbereitungen in Poppy Land Als einer ihrer Handlanger, Charles, den neuen potentiellen Rekruten Angel nach Poppy Land bringt, berichtet Poppy den beiden in ihrem Hauptquartier, einem Diner, von der Geschichte ihres Kartells. Sie fragt Charles schließlich, ob er glaubt dass Angel das Zeug hat, ein Mitglied des Golden Circles zu werden. Nachdem Charles dies bestätigt hat, fragt Poppy beide ob sie hungrig sind. Sie führt sie an die Theke, wo sie den Fleischwolf anwirft. Sie verrät Angel dann, dass im Golden Circle Loyalität das oberste Gebot ist und ihre Befehle nicht infrage gestellt werden können. Damit dieser seiner Loyalität beweisen kann, verrät Poppy ihm dass Charles Fehler begangen hat und Angel ihn deshalb in den Fleischwolf stoßen soll. Beide halten dies vorerst für einen Witz und lachen mit Poppy, aber Charles erkennt schließlich, dass Poppy es ernst meint. Als Charles davonrennen will, pfeift Poppy ihre Roboter-Wachhunde herbei, die Charles zurück an den Tresen treiben. Dort schlägt Angel ihn nieder und wirft ihn gemäß Poppys Befehl in den Fleischwolf. Aus dem Fleisch, dass dabei herauskommt brät Poppy nun Burger und trägt Angel auf, sich in der Zwischenzeit zum Salon am anderen Ende der Straße zu begeben um sich dort den Golden Circle, das Zeichen von Poppys Organisation, eintätowieren zu lassen. Als Angel zurückkehrt, sind die Burger fertig und Poppy serviert Angel einen, der ihn trotz der fragwürdigen Herkunft trotzdem isst. Poppy heißt Angel daraufhin offiziell beim Golden Circle willkommen. Nachdem Poppy durch Charlie Hesketh Zugang auf das Kingsman-Netzwerk erhalten hat, schickt sie Raketen los um sämtliche Kingsman-Agenten und Hauptquartiere auszulöschen. Nur durch Glück können die Agenten Eggsy und Merlin den Angriffen entkommen und sind somit das letzte Überbleibsel der Organisation. Nachdem sie die Bestätigung über die erfolgreichen Angriffe erhalten hat, händigt sie Charlie zur Belohnung eine neue Prothese aus, die noch besser und stärker ist als die vorherige. Als Charlie spätabends erneut bei Poppy auftaucht, die Elton John entführen lassen hat, zwingen er und Poppy Elton dazu, ihnen ein Privatkonzert aufzuführen. Charlie erkennt aber, dass Eltons Körper von blauen Adern durchzogen ist - einem Zeichen dafür, dass er Poppys vergiftete Drogen zu sich genommen hat. Als er Poppy darauf hinweist, ist diese sauer dass Elton die Regeln gebrochen hat. Sie behauptet, dass Eltons Symptome ein Zeichen dafür sind, dass ihr Plan funktionieren wird. Sie verspricht Elton zudem, dass sie ihm ein Gegenmittel verschaffen kann, will im Gegenzug aber wissen, welcher ihrer Männer mit Elton gefeiert und Drogen genommen hat. Als Elton ihr verrät, dass es Angel war, behauptet Poppy dass sie diesem dann wohl die Flügel stutzen muss. Als Poppy am nächsten Tag mit Charlie Kaffee trinkt, beschwert sie sich darüber dass Waren wie Zucker und Tabak, die weitaus schneller süchtiger machen als ihre Drogen, legal sind während sie aufgrund der Verrufenheit ihrer Waren ein Leben abseits der Zivilisation fristen muss. Sie behauptet, dass sie Heimweh hat und außerdem für ihre Taten anerkannt werden will. Verärgert verrät sie, dass sie aufgrund der Profite des letzten Jahres eigentlich die erfolgreichste Geschäftsfrau der Welt sein müsste, dass aber dennoch niemand ihren Namen kennt. Als schließlich Angel, nach dem Poppy zuvor hat schicken lassen, den Raum betritt, erinnert Poppy ihn an die Regel, nicht die hauseigenen Drogen zu nehmen, und behauptet, dass sie in Roboter investiert da sie viel zuverlässiger sind als Menschen. Mit diesen Worten hetzt sie ihre beiden Roboterhunde auf Angel, der von ihnen zerfetzt wird. Erpressung der Welt Schließlich ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem Poppy losschlagen kann. Sie sendet eine Fernsehbotschaft in die ganze Welt, in der sie sich vorstellt und verrät, dass sie den Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten ausgewählt hat um ihr Verhandlungspartner zu werden. Sie offenbart, dass es sich bei ihrer Drohung um die weltweit umfassendste Geiselnahme handelt und verrät, dass seit Wochen mit all ihren Produkten ein Virus verbreitet wurde. Laut Poppy sind sämtliche Menschen, die ihre Drogen genommen haben, bereits infiziert und zeigt am Beispiel von vier Versuchskaninchen, die in verschiedenen Phasen des Virus stecken, was diesen Menschen widerfahren wird. Sie zeigt jedoch auch am Beispiel Elton Johns, dass sie ein Gegenmittel besitzt welches sie weltweit verteilen wird, wenn ihre Bedingungen erfüllt werden. Sie fordert, dass fortan weltweit sämtliche Arten von Drogen legalisiert werden und dass sie und ihre Verbündeten vor rechtlichen Folgen ihrer Taten geschützt werden. Einige Nächte später erscheint Poppys Anwalt in Poppy Land. Poppy unterschreibt die Dokumente, die der Mann dem Präsidenten bringen soll, und nimmt dann selbst zum Präsidenten Kontakt auf und verrät ihm, dass ihr Anwalt ihm die notwendigen Dokumente bald bringen wird. Sie verspricht, dass sie das Gegengift verteilen wird, sobald der Präsident ihre Abmachung mit präsidentiellem Dekret gesichert hat. Der Präsident fragt, ob Poppy ihm irgendeinen Beweis liefern kann, dass sie das Gegenmittel rechtzeitig verteilen kann aber Poppy verrät ihm, dass sie Vorräte in jeder größeren Stadt der Welt gelagert hat und sie per Drohnen verteilen wird, sobald ihre Forderungen erfüllt sind. Während Poppy am nächsten Tag darauf wartet, dass ihre Forderungen erfüllt werden, erfährt sie von den Wachen vor Poppy Land, dass sich ein weiterer merkwürdiger Anwalt vor dem Lager befindet, der aus unbekannten Gründen aus vollem Hals singt. Der Wachmann spielt Poppy mit dem Funkgerät den Gesang des Mannes vor, der in Wahrheit der Kingsman-Agent Merlin ist, der auf eine von Poppys Landminen getreten ist. Um Eggsy und Harry, die einen Angriff auf Poppy Land vorbereiten, selbst im Sterben noch zu unterstützen, lockt Merlin nun Poppys Wachen auf sich zu, woraufhin er von der Mine tritt und so einen Großteil der Wachen ausschaltet. Als Poppy die Explosion hört, behauptet sie Charlie gegenüber entschuldigend, dass der Mann wohl auf eine Mine getreten sein muss. Konfrontation in Poppy Land Als kurz darauf aber Schüsse ertönen, erkennt Poppy dass Poppy Land angegriffen wird. Per Funkgerät ruft sie ihre verbliebenen Handlanger zusammen und aktiviert auch die Roboter zur Verteidigung. Ihre Truppen können aber nicht verhindern, dass Eggsy und Harry Poppy Land stürmen können, Poppys Truppen dezimieren und Poppys Diner stürmen. Poppy befiehlt Charlie daraufhin, mit dem Laptop zu fliehen, der die Gegenmittel-Drohnen freisetzen kann. Als sie daraufhin von Harry konfrontiert wird, der den Zugangscode für den Laptop wissen will, pfeift Poppy ihre Roboterhunde herbei und hetzt sie auf Harry. Die Hunde jagen Harry aus dem Diner, werden aber schließlich von ihm zerstört. Nachdem auch Charlie getötet wurde, stürmen Harry und Eggsy erneut in das Diner um den Zugangscode für den Laptop zu erfahren. Poppy behauptet höhnisch, dass sie doch einer Lady nichts antun würden aber Harry erwidert, dass er Genozid nicht besonders lady-like findet. Eggsy stellt den Laptop vor Poppy ab und befiehlt ihr, den Zugangscode einzugeben. Als sie sich weigert, drückt Eggsy sie auf den Tresen des Diners und injiziert ihr eine reine Dosis ihres eigenen Heroins. Harry offenbart Poppy, dass ihr Agent Merlin geschafft hat, Poppys Virus zu beschleunigen so dass Poppy ungefähr acht Minuten hat, bevor sie von ihrem eigenen Virus getötet wird. Er verspricht ihr, ihr das Gegenmittel zukommen zu lassen sobald Poppy die Drohnen freigelassen hat. Von dem Effekt ihrer Droge überwältigt verrät Poppy Eggsy das Passwort - Viva Las Vegan - sackt dann aber plötzlich tot zusammen, da die Dosis die Eggsy ihr gegeben hat, zu stark war. Mit dem Passwort ist es Harry dennoch möglich, die Gegenmittel-Drohnen freizusetzen und somit zu verhindern, dass Millionen Menschen an Poppys grausamen Virus sterben. Galerie PoppyHatArm.png|Poppy mit Charlies neuem Arm PoppyCharlieKonzert.png|Poppie und Charlie verspotten Elton John PoppyWarnung.png|Poppys Botschaft an die Welt PoppyCharlieErwischt.png|Poppy und Charlie werden konfrontiert PoppyTablet.png|Poppy hetzt die Roboterhunde auf Harry PoppyDrogen.png|Eggsy injiziert Poppy ihre Droge PoppyRausch.png|Poppy im Drogenrausch PoppyTot.png|Poppys Leiche en:Poppy Adams Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Geschäftsmann Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Drogendealer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Eifersüchtig Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Tot